Feliz Navidad en Tokio-03
by ngefan2010
Summary: Como pasan estas fiestas nuestros cuatro protagonistas favoritos de Evangelion


**_Feliz navidad en Tokio-03... (Feliz navidad para Shinji)_**

_Contenido adulto_

_Evangelion pertenece a Gainax_

**23 de Diciembre**

El vagón del tren bala iba atestado de personas. Shinji y Asuka estaban acostumbrados a que en la parte de la ciudad en donde vivían no hubiera tanta gente y sorprendidos en la hora pico estaban apretujados como sardinas en el vagón del tren. Sencillamente decidieron ir a pasear por el puerto y hacer compras navideñas. Mejor dicho, ¡Asuka lo había decidido! Shinji hubiera preferido quedarse en casa; pero Asuka quería aprovechar que no tenían ninguna aburrida, ni tediosa prueba de sincronización para ir a aquella desconocida parte de la ciudad

Donde vivían era la parte en donde los Ángeles atacaban más y era necesario que ellos estuvieran cerca a los Cuarteles Generales de Nerv para cualquier eventualidad. La parte hacia el puerto estaba compuesta en su totalidad por los obreros, personal administrativo, fuerzas armadas y sus familias. Acostumbrados a vivir en una parte de la ciudad casi desierta el estar apretujados entre tanta gente era algo traumático.

-Shinji… ¡eres un idiota!... ¡todo esto es culpa tuya!- estallo de pronto la alemana

-¡Fue tu idea el de venir!- Le replico el muchacho menos sumiso que de costumbre. Estaba igual de irritado y frustrado que su compañera de piso

-¡Yo quería venir en Taxi!- le grito la alemana en forma belicosa. Shinji entorno los ojos

-Touji dijo que lo mejor era ir en tren… ¡que a esta hora estaríamos en medio de un embotellamiento!… sobre todo después de dañar la vía principal y los ramales secundarios en la ultima batalla

Asuka sentía que se ahogaría con todos esos desconocidos invadiendo su espacio personal. Shinji estaba a su lado atrapado como ella en un círculo de personas. La joven tomo de la mano a su compañero y jalándole de la muñeca se fueron moviendo hacia la parte de atrás del vagón.

-¡Ven!... ¡no aguanto más estar aquí!-mascullo la segunda elegida.

La pelirroja se puso con la espalda contra la pared metálica, al lado de la puerta que daba a otro vagón. Shinji estaba frente a frente con ella, cara a cara, como escudo humano contra la muchedumbre. El muchacho se agarraba del tubo del techo, mientras Asuka se recostaba contra la pared. Cerca de ellos estaban unos asientos ¡todos ocupados!

-¿Faltara mucho para llegar?- pregunto la alemana.

-El puerto es la última parada y estamos en la ruta larga…- le contesto Shinji

La pelirroja solo bufo de fastidio.

-¡Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de esta situación para manosearme pervertido!- siseo Asuka.

Shinji solo trago saliva por toda respuesta. Shinji trataba de no invadir su espacio, pero estaba muy cerca de ella. No podía evitar que la gente lo empujara o el tren al arrancar los hiciera colisionar uno contra otro. Shinji sentía de lleno el núbil cuerpo de Asuka contra el suyo. Sus senos redondos aprisionados en su uniforme aplanarse contra su pecho. Su plano vientre contra el suyo.

-¡No es mi culpa!- le susurraba Shinji al oído con su mejilla contra la mejilla de la alemana- ¡ni se te ocurra hacer ninguno de tus berrinches, ni pataletas! ¡No es mi culpa!-

Shinji trataba de hacer espacio entre él y la alemana con sus brazos. Estos estaban a los lados de ella aprisionándola y a la vez protegiéndola de la gente a su alrededor. En la próxima parada nadie se bajo, por el contrario se metieron nuevos pasajeros. Al arrancar el tren Shinji no pudo evitar dar de lleno con la alemana otra vez. Asuka sentía todo el "paquete" del muchacho en la parte más sacrosanta de su anatomía. La joven se ruborizo.

-¡Solo falta que me violes delante de todo el mundo, degenerado!- le susurro molesta al oído del muchacho- ¡trata de darme más espacio o te vas a arrepentir!

-¡En serio que no puedo!- Le replico el joven.

Shinji estaba cercado por la gente que tenía a su alrededor. Todos les daban la espalda y lo apretujaban contra la furibunda alemana. Había un americano más alto que el muchacho detrás de él. Sentía todo su culo en la parte baja de su espalda. Se escuchaban retazos de conversaciones en un babel de idiomas diferentes. El americano hablaba con otro en perfecto ingles en forma incomprensible para Shinji con su ingles de bachillerato. Las palabras EVA y Nerv les sonaban claramente. Asuka se estaba empezando a excitar a pesar suyo sintiendo el cuerpo de efebo de Shinji contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estas usando el perfume de Misato?- Le pregunto de pronto el japonés a su compañera

-¡¿Qué?!-La pregunta tan fuera de lugar desconcertó a la alemana totalmente absorta en el bulto del muchacho contra su parte intima. Shinji se puso a oler a los lados del cuello y por detrás de las orejas. Asuka sintió que sus vellos se erizaban al sentir su respiración sobre su piel

-¡Estas usando el perfume de Misato!, ¡el que te dijo que no te pusieras!- Le dijo Shinji a su compañera mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Eres un idiota Kínder!- le dijo la alemana escupiendo las palabras y con los ojos entrecerrados. Shinji sentía los suaves pechos de Asuka subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración aplastados contra su pecho.

-¿No te pusiste sostén?- interrogo en un susurro Shinji. Trago saliva al darse cuenta que no era necesario de que Asuka le respondiera

-¡Ni tampoco bragas!- le dijo ella susurrándole en el oído. El muchacho se sintió fulminado por un rayo. Asuka sintió como todo el cuerpo de su compañero de piso se ponía rígido. Disimuladamente Shinji palpo por encima de la falda de la alemana con sus manos.

-¡Mentirosa!- Siseo el muchacho entre molesto, aliviado y decepcionado al sentir la braga en relieve por debajo de la falda.

Asuka solo se río de él en forma bajita y queda. Su risa era cristalina y sacudía todo su cuerpo. La muchacha sentía que se había ido todo su mal humor.

-¡Debiste ver la cara que pusiste!- le dijo risueña. De golpe se puso seria al sentir las manos del muchacho manoseando y acariciando su trasero.

-¡Solo me estoy cerciorando!- explico el muchacho con una vengativa sonrisa.

Asuka se puso roja, pero de pena y vergüenza. Shinji empezó a restregar su "paquete" contra la feminidad de Asuka. El americano no parecía darse cuenta de lo que Shinji hacía debajo de su cintura. Asuka solo se mordió los labios… pero era agradable el roce y los meneos del muchacho. Nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero Asuka no podía evitar mirar con aprensión las espaldas que los rodeaban a los dos, que los aprisionaban y los empujaban uno contra el otro.

De la cintura para arriba no parecía pasar nada entre los dos colegiales, pero por debajo era otra cosa. Con las manos a los lados de las caderas de Asuka el muchacho seguía con su roce con un imperceptible movimiento pélvico. Shinji sentía su miembro dentro de su calzón doblado como un garfio. Soportaba el dolor y las molestias solo por sentir como los labios vaginales de Asuka se abultaban debajo de la tela.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- le pregunto a la pelirroja en un susurro

-¡Por supuesto que no, pervertido!- le espeto la alemana

-¿Por qué no gritas?, ¿ni haces nada?

-Para que no te orines en tus pantalones… ¿Qué?... ¡¿Me levanto la falda y me bajo las bragas?!... ¡esto es lo más cercano que estarás en tu vida de tener una mujer de verdad!- Dijo Asuka con aplomo

-Lo de levantarte la falda y bajarte las bragas, ¡no es mala idea!...

¡Pero que bicho le ha picado! Se preguntaba Asuka entre molesta y halagada por el inusual descaro, audacia y cinismo de su compañero de piso. Ella sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por el fluir de la sangre. No sabía si era mejor ese Shinji atrevido o el Shinji cobarde. El japonés no le dio tiempo de pensar nada. Disimuladamente y con lentitud le iba arremangando la falda. La tela se deslizaba por sus muslos en una lenta caricia. Shinji con todo era precavido y en forma suspicaz estaba pendiente de la muchedumbre a su alrededor. Sudaba y no era por el calor corporal de la gente hacinada que los aprisionaba. En una de las paradas se bajaron algunos y se subieron al vagón muchos más.

Asuka palideció al sentir el miembro viril erecto de su compañero en toda su entrepierna, entre sus muslos suaves. Estaban peor en lo apretados y comprimidos por la gente.

-Asuka, ¡no me puedo mover sin que la gente se dé cuenta!- le susurro al oído el muchacho.

Asuka no podía creer que toda esa carne dura y maciza que apretaba entre sus piernas fuera del alfeñique llorón que tanto despreciaba. Estaba en verdad asustada y a la vez llena de morbo. Hasta ahora solo había sido una victima pasiva de un pervertido, ¡no tenía culpa de nada!, ¡solo era una victima impotente que no podía hacer nada por miedo de armar un escandalo!

Shinji la beso en los labios y la pelirroja quedo por completo perpleja y desconcertada… ¡lo hacía muy bien!... ella casi sin saberlo, ni proponérselo le estaba correspondiendo. El muchacho parecía querer beberse su alma con ese beso con una pasión que ella solo podía creer que podía existir en sus sueños húmedos con Kaji.

Shinji por su parte solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentían los carnosos labios de rubí de la alemana. Eran suaves, tiernos, ¡picantes! Su dulce aliento le entraba por la boca y sus lenguas danzaban al unísono. Asuka sintió como todo su útero se humedecía y su anillo de músculos vaginales se contraía y dilataban con golosa expectación. Solo con ese beso basto para mojarse toda y empapar sus bragas. Volviendo en sí los dos jóvenes disimulaban lo mejor que podían ante las espaldas indiferentes que los aprisionaban y cercaban. Shinji no se podía mover del cuello para abajo sin que las personas que le daban la espalda y lo empujaban contra Asuka se dieran cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando.

¡Vaya monstruo que tenia entre las piernas!... Asuka estaba sonrosada, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Sentía el falo duro y grande entre sus muslos. Shinji le estaba bajando las pantaletas y ella lo ayudaba lo mejor que podía a tientas. Shinji en verdad estaba apretujado, ¡aplastado por completo entre esa masa anónima! Ella no estaba mejor, pero cuando menos tenía mayor movilidad que él. En un cerco de nucas, cuellos y cueros cabelludos las personas a su alrededor parecían estar pendientes de sus propios asuntos y con estoicismo aguantaban también el estar apretados unos contra otro

Asuka sentía su braga a la altura de las rodillas. Sus pezones erectos le dolían y Shinji le aplastaba los senos con su pecho. Apoyándose contra la pared con sus brazos Shinji hizo un titánico esfuerzo por separarse de Asuka. El americano que le daba la espalda se quejo en su idioma y se giro. Shinji había aprovechado para terminar de bajarle la prenda intima a su compañera con el pie en menos de un parpadeo. Asuka le hablo al americano en ingles y este volvió a darles la espalda. Shinji solo había sentido su airado aliento por detrás de su cuello.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que perdonara a mi novio… ¡que solo quería que estuviera cómoda!- Le susurro al oído Asuka

Shinji le beso a los lados del cuello. Asuka se termino de quitar su braga a rayas con los pies. El hedor a perfume, champú, jabón, colonia y loción para afeitar de la muchedumbre estaba todo mezclado con el olor de aliños y condimentos para la futura cena navideña que la gente había hecho en sus compras. Asuka y Shinji transpiraban y sus olores corporales les excitaban, eran auténticas fragancias y aromas naturales, ¡animales!

Shinji frotaba la punta de su miembro contra la vulva de la pelirroja en forma lenta y pausada, en un vaivén casi imperceptible. De la cintura para arriba trataba de no moverse mientras sus brazos se apoyaban contra la pared para darle el máximo espacio a la pelirroja. El perfume de Misato era en verdad bien rico. El olor a sangre por el LCL que los dos tenían en sus cuerpos era en verdad penetrante, se fusionaba con los efluvios de la multitud. El tufillo de sus sexos era solo para ellos dos. Era almizcleño, dulzón, agradable, ¡irresistible!

Después de varios minutos de fricción la vulva se abrió en forma natural. La punta roma con forma de nuez penetro a Asuka en forma superficial. Entre los brazos del muchacho la bella joven tenia mucha más libertad de movimiento que su compañero. Ella empezó a menear y a sacudir su pelvis en forma frenética, acercándose y alejándose mientras hacia ochos y círculos con las caderas. Shinji se mordió el labio inferior y cerro un ojo mientras sacudía las aletas de su nariz. No la penetraba del todo y sentía el himen de la pelirroja resistiéndose, estirándose y recuperando su forma. Asuka sentía dolor y a la vez placer… ¡que duro!, ¡que grande!... ¡tan lleno de vida!...

El tren hizo una parada y el americano que estaba detrás de Shinji se fue para ser sustituido por otra persona que les daba la espalda. Shinji le susurro a Asuka en el oído:

-¡Gírate!

-¿?

El miembro viril salió de Asuka. Shinji tomo a su compañera por las caderas y le hizo dar media vuelta. Le subió la falda y tanteando le separo las piernas. Asuka tenía la cabeza ladeada mirando a Shinji y las personas alrededor que les daba la espalda. La persona que estaba detrás de Shinji era una mujer, hablaba con otra en un idioma desconocido para ambos. En el momento que el tren arranco Shinji se tiro a fondo, a lo más profundo de las entrañas de Asuka.

"Shinji… ¡no!... ¡no lo hagas!... es de Kaji… la he guardado para él… ¡no me quites mi virginidad!" Asuka no pudo articular palabra alguna y ese pensamiento se lo tuvo que guardar en su interior ahogando un grito. Su himen se rasgo y toda esa carne palpitante estaba en su interior. Asuka sintió como sus ojos se perlaban de lágrimas y un intenso dolor efímero la clavaba en el sitio. El intenso dolor fue rápido, fugaz, lentamente era sustituido por oleadas de placer y deleite animal.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Me voy a morir!-Susurro Shinji calentándole la oreja- ¡mueve y menea esas ricas caderas!

-¡Pervertido!

Asuka obedeció con sentimientos ambiguos y encontrados

-¡Admítelo!... te gusta tanto como a mí…

-¡Te daré tu merecido en lo que lleguemos a casa!... solo te estas aprovechando de la situación…

-En lo que lleguemos a la casa… ¡te dejo estar arriba!... hasta dejo que me amarres…

Asuka sintió que se humedecía mucho más con la idea. Shinji desde atrás le deshizo el lazo del cuello de su uniforme y le desabotono la camisa. Sus carnosas y suculentas tetas botaban libres. Cada mano se encargo de agasajarse con uno de sus senos, de magrearlos, de pellizcar y hacer girar sus pezones mientras ella se movía de la cintura para abajo. No hacían ningún ruido, pero les costaba respirar, sentían como un ahogo. Sofocaban como podían sus jadeos y suspiros. Shinji salió apenas a tiempo de la pelirroja. Su lefa choco contra la pared y su miembro se iba desinflando entre estertores. Asuka se abotono la camisa y se anudo su lazo en su cuello. Todavía faltaba mucho para llegar al puerto. Shinji se metió su miembro de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones y le bajo la falda a la pelirroja con discreción. Asuka se giro y los dos parecían que jamás en su vida habían roto un plato. Solo sonreían. Como novios salieron del vagón en lo que llegaron a su destino tomados de la mano.

**24 de Diciembre**

Misato en verdad que había bebido demasiado en la cena navideña de Nerv. Había invitado a Rei a dormir en su casa por que le daba lastima. Dicen que la época navideña es terrible para las personas solitarias y depresivas. Tal vez en realidad la época navideña era triste y deprimente para la Mayor, pero Rei no le dijo nada de eso a su superior ni tampoco rechazo su invitación. Todos iban vestidos con sus mejores galas, pero la primera niña había venido con su uniforme escolar. Ella con su cara seria e inexpresiva parecía ser la nota discordante en la animada fiesta.

Se habían ido temprano… el comportamiento de la Mayor Katsuragi era cada vez más inadecuado en la medida que era evidente su estado de ebriedad. El viaje de regreso había sido… ¡espeluznante!... Shinji y Asuka casi besaban el suelo en lo que salieron del auto agradecidos de continuar con vida. Rei parecía estar en su autismo de siempre. Misato caminaba tambaleándose y dando tumbos. Shinji y Asuka solo sentían vergüenza ajena delante de Rei.

Sin previo aviso Misato se puso a llorar en medio de la sala una vez que todo el mundo entro al departamento. Hablaba en forma incoherente. En efecto, la época de fiestas y alegría navideña le hacían recordar lo infeliz que era. Ella era un pastel navideño. En Japón hay una tarta de nata y fresas que se consume el 25 de Diciembre. Siendo un país asiático la fiesta navideña como celebración cristiana solo era otra fecha sin significado real más allá del comercial. Un pastel navideño solo se consumía en esa fecha y si no se vendía en ese día, era desechado. En Japón un pastel navideño era una forma despectiva de llamar a una mujer que tenía más de 25 años y no se había casado, ni formado una familia. En un país tan patriarcal y machista como Japón ser un pastel de Navidad era una tragedia, pero ya las mujeres eran mucho más emancipadas. Misato y Ritsuko eran modelos a seguir para muchas mujeres en NERV como profesionales exitosas en puestos claves en la organización por talentos y méritos propios.

Misato solo lloraba. Hablando entre hipos balbuceaba sobre su madre que lloraba y era infeliz, su padre que se sacrifico por salvarla y lo arrepentida que estaba de haber terminado con Kaji.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a pasar toda la noche buena escuchando a la borracha de Misato monologando!- Dijo Asuka con exasperación

-¡Nadie me quiere!... solo Pen-Pen… ¿verdad?... Pen-Pen, ¡ven!... ¡Solo tu me quieres! ¿Verdad?- Misato arrastraba las palabras al hablar y su mascota solo prefirió meterse en el refrigerador amedrentado por la actitud de su dueña

-¡Pen-Pen!, ¡Ábreme!... ¡maldito pajarraco malagradecido!... ¡Yo te compro tu comida!... ¡ábreme!... ¡me siento tan sola! ¡Tan triste!... ¡O sales o mañana mismo me compro un perro y te echo a la calle!

Misato pateaba la pequeña puerta del refrigerador en donde su mascota solía vivir. Shinji le agarro por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura. Misato tenía puesto un vestido corto escotado que le resaltaba su figura. El rímel de sus ojos se había corrido por sus lagrimas dándole a su cara el aspecto de una mascara de teatro Kabuki.

-Misato… ¡ya!, ¡compórtate!... ¡tenemos invitados!

Misato parecía apaciguada. Rei continuaba inexpresiva y Asuka solo bufo de fastidio.

-Shinji… ¡hazte cargo de Misato!- Dijo la pelirroja- ¡yo me hago cargo de la chica modelo!

La alemana tomo a Rei Ayanami de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación. Rei se dejo llevar dócilmente. Shinji continuaba abrazando por la espalda a su tutora. Ella era una mujer muy alta y él apenas le llegaba al hombro. ¡Olía muy bien! Era el mismo perfume que Asuka se había puesto ayer. El muchacho se la llevo al baño y le lavo la cara como si ella fuera una niña pequeña. Sin maquillaje Misato seguía siendo una mujer de bello rostro.

Los dos pasaron frente al cuarto de Asuka. Shinji sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda al escuchar a Rei Ayanami gemir. Trago saliva y aguzando el oído le pareció escuchar el sonido húmedo de lametazos… a Rei jadeando y sollozando en forma queda. El cuarto de Asuka estaba con la puerta cerrada. Ayer los dos habían hecho el amor apenas regresaron en forma desenfrenada en ese mismo cuarto… el recuerdo del núbil cuerpo de Asuka desnuda contra el suyo despertó por completo su libido dormido.

Misato estaba semi inconsciente. Entre dormida y despierta. Oleadas de indescriptible placer le iban poniendo sobria. Poco a poco se daba cuenta en donde estaba. No estaba segura si estaba despierta o solo soñaba. Le parecía estar con su novio Kaji en sus tiempos de la universidad. En la mejor época de su vida… en los momentos más felices… mientras poco a poco su embotado cerebro por el licor iba recuperando sus facultades de raciocinio se daba cuenta de que estaba en el tiempo presente. Que estaba desnuda y de bruces sobre su futton mirando el techo con la vista perdida. Tenía a alguien encima, algo entrando y saliendo de su vagina. Creía erróneamente que era Kaji, pero luego se dio cuenta que era alguien más liviano, estilizado y mucho más pequeño que su novio. No era un hombre, pero tampoco un niño. Era apenas un efebo.

-Shinji… ¿pero que estas haciendo?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir ella al darse cuenta de que en efecto era su tutelado quien estaba encima de ella, entre sus piernas, bombeando su sexo dentro de su sexo como un poseso.

-Misato-san… ¡ya voy a terminar!- le respondió entre jadeos el niño – hombre

Misato echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda al sentir la inminencia del orgasmo. Sus ojos se perlaron de lágrimas. En unos cuantos empujes más Shinji se vacío por completo y ella se dejo ir. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba bañada de semen de pies a cabeza y que este no era el primero, pero si el último orgasmo de la noche. La boca la tenía también llena de la lefa de su protegido. Era un sabor metálico… no muy diferente al sabor de la leche de su ex novio… ¡su culo también!... lo sentía palpitando… ¡Mierda!... Shinji le había echado todo los polvos que quiso hasta cansarse y hartarse.

Shinji se quedo dormido completamente extenuado. Misato no sabia si estar molesta o orgullosa de si misma.

-Ni lo sentí, ni lo disfrute… ¡mierda!- Se dijo

Silencio. Misato dio un bufido. ¡Tenia antojos de comer fresas!

**25 de Diciembre**

En la habitación de Shinji, Rei estaba sentada en su cama y este se sentó a su lado. La bella joven estaba vestida con su uniforme y Shinji con su ropa de estar en casa. Shinji y ella se habían levantado primero que nadie ese día y ya era mitad de mañana. La chica le miró esperando lo que iba a decir su compañero.

-Rei, te voy a confesar algo, ¡Me gustas!... yo… quisiera saber… si yo te gusto también… ¿te gusto?

El piloto hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Ayanami, pero esta solo asintió sin cambiar su expresión facial… Shinji se sonrojo un poco avergonzado por su lujuria desenfrenada. Había tenido su primera vez con Asuka, su segunda vez con Misato… y ahora ¡solo me faltas tú!... Rei por su parte tampoco la tenia todas consigo… lo de anoche con Asuka… ¡la tenía muy confundida!

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?

Ella volvió asentir con su rostro igual de inexpresivo. Pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Shinji tragó saliva, no sabía si ella se prestaría a eso, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Ella no habló, ni dijo nada más, tan sólo empezó a desabotonarse la blusa dejando ver su sostén blanco que enseguida bajó dejando a la vista sus senos pálidos y con pezón rosa. Shinji se relamió sonrojado viéndolos fijamente. No pudo evitar compararlos con los pechos de Asuka y los de Misato

-¿Te gustan? ¿te parecen bonitos?- Pregunto la chica de forma inusualmente tímida

Como actuando solas las manos del muchacho se abalanzaron sobre ellos tocándolos y tirando de los pezones. Rei se sonrojó un poco más y ambos cruzaron miradas. A continuación Shinji la abrazó y la acostó sobre la cama con el encima, entre sus piernas metió mano bajo la falda acariciando su muslo izquierdo entero hasta la braga.

¡Las tetas de Rei estaban riquísimas!... Shinji estaba sobre la peli azul, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, violándola prácticamente. La joven estaba inerte, jadeaba, suspiraba y respiraba entrecortadamente. En forma dócil y sumisa alentaba al japonés en sus avances. Su cuerpo estaba disponible para el uso y disfrute del tercer elegido. Para su placer y gozo.

Rei estaba tirada en la cama con el vestido abierto y la falda subida. Shinji con ternura le bajo las pantaletas y esta quedo en un tobillo. Rei respiraba entrecortadamente, sus cabellos estaban revueltos. El aspecto de ella era sensual, su pulcro uniforme arrugado y desparramado acentuaba en forma chocante la belleza de sus formas. Shinji miraba el coño con su corona de pelos azules. ¡Rei estaba para el pecado y la fornicación!

- ¡Ikari-kun... no te detengas!...- suplico ella con su voz queda.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración agitada. Ella se sentía rota por dentro, incompleta. Con Asuka había probado el amor lésbico y sensaciones desconocidas que ni se imaginaban que existían. Shinji se bajo los pantalones y se sobo su miembro. Rei lo miraba suplicante. Por dentro ella era un caos. Shinji se posiciono sobre ella y empezó a penetrarla.

El glande sondeo y exploro la entrada. Los tiernos labios vaginales lo recibieron con un beso. Como una boca y el miembro como una chupeta, el sexo de Rei saboreaba y degustaba el sexo de Shinji. Sin prisas el muchacho jugueteo en el surco de carne. La abultada cabeza lloriqueaba liquido preseminal y el estrecho agujero un jugo incoloro. Rei dio un respingo cuando se sintió invadida, cortada, partida en dos. La carne del muchacho entraba en su carne. Ella se abrió lo más que pudo y se apoyo en sus codos para estar cómoda y facilitarle todo.

Shinji estaba sentando en sus talones y con la fuerza de sus brazos sujetaba a su amante por la cadera, acercándola a él. Rei apretaba los dientes. ¡Le ardía! casi le parecía imposible que el falo duro e hinchado entrara en su pequeño y estrecho agujero. No podía dejar de mirar. Sus pies se apoyaban en el futton y con las fuerzas de sus piernas elevaba las caderas. Las manos del muchacho le sujetaban las nalgas desnudas. Rei se estremeció de dolor y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. No era virgen del todo… la lengua y los dedos hábiles de Asuka le había echo tocar el cielo anoche. Sus sexos se habían frotado uno contra otro en forma frenética

- Ikari-Kun... ¡me duele!- dijo ella en un susurro y cerrando un ojo.

Shinji encontró una barrera que le impedía avanzar. Retrocedió y empujo, una y otra vez hasta que esta se rasgo. Lentamente Shinji bajo a su amante y esta estaba de espaldas en la cama. El miembro del muchacho que le había producido sufrimiento ahora le proporcionaba goce... Shinji era un suave oleaje sobre una playa tropical. Las arremetidas eran lentas y cada vez más profundas.

-¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...-

Shinji sujetaba a la muchacha por las caderas y Rei a Shinji por los hombros. Los dos miraban extasiados sus sexos unidos. El uniforme de Rei estaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y por debajo de sus bamboleantes pechos, su braguita blanca de colegiala bailaba al son de las arremetidas del muchacho en el tobillo de la chica. El sexo de Rei se ahogaba en sus jugos y el miembro del muchacho entraba salía de ella cada vez con mayor velocidad.

Shinji se acostó sobre ella y siguió con la machaca. La joven lo abrazaba por los hombros y los brazos del muchacho estaba uno detrás de su espalda y el otro le sujetaba la cabeza. Rei se sentía en las nubes, como si los brazos fueran mullidas almohadas. El peso de ambos estaba en realidad en los sexos. El centro de gravedad era el falo entrando y saliendo de la vagina. El sudor de ambos se escurría por sus cuerpos. Las bolas golpeteaban la entrada incesantemente. Los dos se besaban y se abrazaban con fuerza para eternizar ese momento.

Instintivamente, la hembra ancestral le hizo saber a Rei que ya se acercaba el momento de unión definitiva. El macho ancestral en Shinji hizo que este acostara con ternura a su amante. La joven exhalo un suspiro, sus piernas se fueron separando hasta tocar el futton por completo... la espalda... los hombros... la cabeza... finalmente los brazos a los lados de la cabeza. Rei estaba completamente agotada. Laxa y relajada ella espero el momento en que serían uno.

Los jóvenes se miraban embelesados. Shinji se acostó exhausto sobre ella. Lentamente. El vientre sin grasa de él sobre el vientre plano de ella, los duros pectorales aplastaron los suaves pechos. Rei sentía al muchacho en todo su peso. Las piernas de la muchacha se fueron estirando y enredando en las piernas de él. La joven lo abrazo por la cintura. Entre la carne y la carne no había espacio ni siquiera para la hoja de un cuchillo. Shinji era el padre cielo y Rei la madre tierra. El dios expulso su simiente y la diosa lo recibió.

Rei no sabía que hacer o que decir. El muchacho había sido su regalo y ella su regalo para él

-¡Feliz navidad, Shinji!

-¡Feliz navidad, Rei!

Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo les deseo a todos mis amigos y Lectores…


End file.
